Special Cinderella's Mistletoe
by KinTsubasa
Summary: Takanari and Haine go on a Christmas date with one another, Haine contemplating what a princess would do on a Christmas date. How will this Princess Christmas end? -FLUFF- TakanariXHaine


**Special Cinderella's Mistletoe**

₪▪▫**By Krissy▫▪₪**

Haine Togu tied the candy cane striped apron over the cream-colored, cashmere turtleneck and pair of blue jeans she was wearing.

"Hmm…let's see…first, melt the chocolate squares in the top of a double boiler over simmering water; set aside to cool…sounds easy enough!" Haine muttered.

Haine was baking Choco-Mint Snaps for their Christmas dessert, due to the fact she had turned out to be an expert at baking. Besides, baking made Haine feel at ease.

Absentmindedly, she began to hum a few Christmas songs, then, subconsciously, she began to sing out loud:

"Futari no kyori ga sugoku  
chijimatta kimochi ga shita  
Shizen ni ude ga kumete  
mieta sora miageta toki ni

KONBINI de ocha erande  
atari mae ni wake atte  
Kimi no mune ni kurumarete iru

Zutto zutto soba ni ite  
Daisuki na kimi wo mitsumetetai  
SNOWFLAKES kimi no nukumori wa  
Fuyu no okurimono hora yuki dayo

Doko ka de tsurai koto ya  
sabishisa ni butsukatte mo  
Kimi omou kono kimochi ni  
shoujiki de iru to chikau yo

MEGERU to kore kike yotte  
kashite kureta CD wa  
Kimi ga kureta uta no LOVE LETTER

Zutto zutto iitekute  
Tsuki atte kurete nee arigatou  
Motto suki na HITO tsuyoku  
Dakishime nasai to yuki wa furu no

Okuri mono wo sagashi nagara  
musubu hazu no nai kimochi ga  
Musubi aeta koto no fushigi kanjiteta

Zutto zutto soba ni ite  
Onaji yume sagasu tabi wo shitai  
SNOWFLAKES sora ga machikado ni  
Shiroi iki wo haku hora yuki dayo

The white, white snow's coming tonight  
Make a wish upon your kiss..."

Haine heard light clapping from behind her. She swiftly turned around, only to spot Takanari, her husband. Haine blushed, embarrassed; she believed she wasn't that great a singer.

She began to ramble, "S-sorry! I shouldn't be singing—I should be baking—but I love that song, because it's Christmasy, and since it's Christmas…Well, it's from BoA too, and I love her, so—" Takanari laughed, and covered her mouth with his hand to shut her up.

"Stop being so modest—you have a beautiful voice!" he said softly. Haine blushed again.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Takanari-sama."

---

"Done!" Haine cried. She gazed down at the Choco-Mint Snaps, satisfied. The small, round cookies were a chocolate brown with mint green sprinkled here and there. The aroma of the Christmas treats smelled delicious.

Haine took the silver pan and gently slid the cookies into a plastic container. She fastened the top onto the container, then set the container to the side, for later. A thought suddenly crossed through Haine's mind.

_I wonder what Cinderella does for Christmas…_

Haine delved deeper into this mystery until she noticed Takanari come up behind her and kiss her waist-length, golden hair. Haine felt a smile curving up her face.

"What else are we doing for Christmas, Takanari-sama?" Haine turned to face her husband, and found a pondering look upon his face. Finally, an idea seemed to pop into his head.

"How about we go to the old shopping centre?" Takanari suggested, remembering the place they had had their first date on Christmas.

"The shopping centre? Are they even open on Christmas day?" Takanari grinned confidently and winked at her.

"They are now!"

---

Takanari pulled some strings and made it so the mall was open for just the two of them after their Christmas dinner.

Haine's eyes brightened when she saw the movie theater she and Takanari had gone to. _Cinderella would definitely see a romantic movie with her Prince, _Haine thought. Haine grabbed Takanari by the hand and ran inside.

---

After watching the movie, _The Curious Case of Benjamin Button, _Haine tugged Takanari through the small park in the shopping centre. Haine managed to spot two owls, while Takanari identified Cancer, the constellation.

_Cinderella would be able to spot a constellation with her sharp eyes. _

Haine struggled to remember the constellations her mother had taught her as a child. Unfortunately, nothing registered in her mind besides the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper. Haine tried to find the 7 stars of The Big Dipper (Merak, Dubhe, Phecda, Mizar, Alioth, Alkaid, and Megrez) with great effort.

She ended up only spotting Dubhe, Mizar, and Alioth before Takanari told her that staring at the stars too long might entrance her into staring at them forever. Haine immediately snapped out of it and followed her husband.

The couple made it though several places, Haine always contemplating what Cinderella would do. Finally, they made it to the mini carnival at the heart of the Shopping Centre, where Takanari took Haine to the Ferris wheel. Takanari picked the candy cane themed seat. Once they were lifted in the air, Takanari decided to ask Haine why she was so unusually unlike herself today.

"Haine," Takanari started. They were both in a very comfy position, with Takanari hugging Haine close to his side, while Haine's head was buried into Takanari's chest.

"Mm?" Haine responded, her voice muffled.

"You've been acting really weird today, like…when you were looking at the stars, trying to concentrate, and when you actually stayed awake during the movie…what's this all about?" he asked her. Haine flushed, knowing that Takanari would think she was crazy if she told him the truth. But Haine was too honest to lie to him.

"Er…well, I was just wondering how...Cinderella…would spend Christmas, and I tried to be like her," Haine replied sheepishly. She glanced up to see Takanari's face: he had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes but he mostly looked curious.

"Why?"

"Why?" Haine repeated quietly. To be honest, she didn't know why. Was it because she loved Cinderella so much? No, that wasn't it. Was it because a princess has the most fun on Christmas? Not really. It couldn't be because…

That's when it hit her. Why she wanted so much to copy Cinderella.

"Because…" Haine breathed, "because…I wanted to be elegant and ladylike…to impress you." Takanari's eyes widened.

"For me?" he whispered. Haine nodded, and continued.

"I—I just felt like…you might love Cinderella more than me. So, I tried it out."

Abruptly, Takanari pressed his lips to her. Haine's amber eyes widened in shock. When Takanari pulled away, he put his pointer finger to her soft lips to keep her quiet while he talked.

"Haine, I don't care about girls who have Cinderella characters. All I care about is _you, _Haine. _You _are my Cinderella. And don't ever think otherwise."

For some reason, Haine was crying. Tears flowed down her reddened cheeks more and more as she cried out, "I love you, Takanari!" Takanari smiled gently at her, and embraced her, whispering, "I love you too."

---

Haine and Takanari found themselves at the oak front door to their home. And for some reason, Takanari refused to let Haine go inside.

"Takanari-sama! I want some hot chocolate by the fireplace!" Haine whined.

Takanari merely smiled at her. Haine noticed he was raising his right arm up. She looked up towards his hand and saw what he was holding: mistletoe. Haine flushed. "T-Takanari-sama!" she stuttered.

"I believe Cinderella would kiss her Prince right about now," Takanari said softly. Haine beamed and leaned upwards, where Takanari captured her lips with his.

_And so Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after._

---

**Disclaimer- I do not own _Shinshi Doumei Kurosu. _Rights are licensed to Arina Tanemura and Shojo Beat (respectively). I also do not own the song 'Meri Kuri'. Rights to that musical piece is licensed to Boa Kwon, or BoA**

**Yay, this is my first ShinKuro fic (it's also my second one-shot)! I was supposed to post this yesterday and today, but I was playing with my all new Wii. Anyways, thanks for reading minna, and Happy (belated) Holidays!**


End file.
